


countdown, averted

by glacialphoenix



Series: Countdown [2]
Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways things might have turned out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	countdown, averted

5.

They speak of him sometimes, the man with the blond hair and the brown eyes who used to run a free clinic.

Where did he go? someone asks, innocently.

At first, no one answers.

 _They_ came and took him away, someone says, after a long pause. They... asked questions. After a long, long time, they got their answers. Then they came and took him, and all those who helped him, away. But you can still find him.

If you want to find him, the teller says, look for the shop selling mage goods in the Gallows.

He will be there.

 

4.

The world is unjust; he knows this. The world is unjust and unfair and there is little he can do about it. Ease someone’s pain, perhaps. Save a few lives. He’s a healer; always has been, and the first thing you learn is that there are some things you can’t fix.

He tells Justice this.

 

3.

He can’t remember a time when he hasn’t run away.

This time is no different.

 

2.

 **This is unjust.**

 **They will pay.**

 

1.

Acceptance.


End file.
